


You Can Never Go Back Home Again

by summerdayghost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was a simple fact, but it took Steve a long time to accept.





	You Can Never Go Back Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, fair warning, I wrote this in like ten minutes.

It was a simple fact, but it took Steve a long time to accept.

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was technically still alive but he longer existed.

The man that Steve grew up with no longer existed.

The man that used to sing to Steve so soft some nights no longer existed.

The man that took him in after his mother died no longer existed.

The man that would drag him away from back alley fights no longer existed.

The man that Steve rescued in war no longer existed.

The man that fell from that train all those years ago (it didn't feel particularly long ago to Steve however) no longer existed.

The man that Steve loved no longer existed.

The Bucky that is here now is a wholly different person.

He is a person that is still searching for identity and autonomy after so many years of having none.

There is no code that Steve could punch in, no button that Steve could press that will restore the man Bucky once was, but Steve will continue to care anyways.

Maybe Steve will go on to love this man just as he loved the old Bucky, and maybe he won't.

Either way Steve's feelings will be for the person that exists today, and acknowledging that the person from yesterday no longer exists was a good first step.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
